stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Terra Media
Beste Alexandru, graag zou ik de concurrentiestrijd even stilleggen. Het gaat allemaal wat snel he. Kunnen we misschien afspreken geen grote projecten in de media meer op te starten gedurende twee weken? 23 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) :Peace ma' brother! D'r zijn al veel kranten. You're right, msgien verbieden nieuwe kranten op te richten? (heb r zelf maar eentje opgericht dus..). Al die kranten van Flyingbird worden niet meer onderhouden omdat zij niet regelmatig op Wikistad komt. Zullen we afspreken dat de overgebleven kranten van Flyingbird na twee weken verwijderd worden, als er niks meer gebeurd? (en nee, geen overnames meer). Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 18:26 (UTC) ::Wel, mss niet verbieden kranten te maken, maar gwn afspreken dat onze 2 mediagroepen ff geen overnames/nieuwe kranten meer doen. 23 mei 2007 18:31 (UTC) :::Ik ben wel voor een verbod, we hebben 10 kranten waarvan er maar 5 ofzo serieus actief zijn. Misschien moeten we erover gaan stemmen? Binnenkort zal ik geen overnames meer doen nee, dit was voorlopig de laatste, en enige ;p, ik moet nu drie kranten gaan onderhouden. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) ::Kom ik weer aan met m'n esperanto, maar mss dat ik binnenkort een krant in het esperanto wil maken, mogelijk in plaats van een andere krant of zo, maar dan zou ik graag lid worden van de terra media group. 27 mei 2007 11:28 (UTC) :::Toppie! Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:19 (UTC) ILP Graag hadden wij van elke mediamaatschappij een vertegenwoordiger in het ILP gehad, dus ook van deze. Van zodra elk mediabedrijf een vertegenwoordiger heeft aangeduid, kan er worden overlegd en dergelijke wat de toekomstplannen zijn. MenM 6 jun 2007 11:59 (UTC) :Heb tal gdaan. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 12:00 (UTC) Beursnotering Terra Media Group is sinds kort een beursgenoteerd bedrijf. Er is ook een sjabloon gemaakt dat alle beursgenoteerde bedrijven beurtelings toont. Zet gewoon op je pagina. Ook nodig ik dit bedrijf uit om deel te nemen aan de wedstrijd Company of the Year. 31 jul 2007 16:28 (UTC) Imagine Terra Media, ik had gehoopt dat mijn reclamebureau wat advertentieruimte zou kunnen krijgen in de Terra-kranten. Misschien is er ook een mogelijkheid tv-zender Primu en radiostation Anders aan te wenden. Laat aub ietsje weten, 29 aug 2007 16:37 (UTC). :Radio Anders is failliet. Primu, ok. Heb je een mooie afbeelding voor me? En in de Global is no problemo, heb je een slagzin? Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 17:23 (UTC) ::Falliet? Spijtig dat te horen... Wat voor een afbeelding? en bedankt voor de advertentieruimte. Een slagzin heb ik niet echt, suggesties? 30 aug 2007 07:12 (UTC) :::Waar het logo van je bedrijf op staat (met eventueel een slagzin, oid). Maar de tekst kan ook eronder dus.. Alexandru hr. 30 aug 2007 08:03 (UTC) ::::Oh, ik had gedacht aan iets zoals; "Imagine, the fastest way to publicity" , 30 aug 2007 08:14 (UTC). :::::Komt voor de bakker. Alexandru hr. 30 aug 2007 09:10 (UTC) TLT Sorry dat ik het vraag, maar zou ik jouw 50% van de aandelen van TLT terug mogen? Ik wil er een financiële krant van maken, vandaar. -- 16 jun 2008 17:54 (UTC) :Dat is de helft. Sven Anfius Plemming 17 jun 2008 17:29 (UTC)